


A Surprising Evening

by Pajama_Han



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragonborn - Freeform, Dungeons and Dragons, F/M, Halfling, Knotting, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pajama_Han/pseuds/Pajama_Han
Summary: Hushe finds Kaylie waiting in his bedroom to try ‘something new’. How will Kaylie react to the part of her boyfriend she hasn’t seen yet?





	A Surprising Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I’m really surprised my first fic about my dnd character got any views at all, but thank you to those who read my first one, and if you like my character Hushe and his npc girlfriend Kaylie, let me know and I’ll keep writing the stuff I like to imagine happens when the session ends~

Hushe locked the door behind him and fist-pumped, finally a night to himself! Orion and Elencia were out doing rogue stuff, Oswell, Rachel, Kirklan and Lore were out watching a play, even Markus and Lieutenant Morales had some business with the legionnaires! The young dragonborn pondered what he should do first, when he suddenly heard a noise come from upstairs. It sounded like it came from the sleeping area. Cautiously, he pulled out his crossbows and crept up the stairs…  
He slowly opened the door to the bedroom to see a familiar figure setting something up. Hushe lowered his weapons, “Kaylie?” he called.  
The halfling girl shrieked and turned around. She was wearing a thick bathrobe and was holding something in a bag. Upon seeing that it was Hushe, Kaylie let out a sigh of relief, “Hushe, don’t scare me like that!” she pouted, “I didn’t know you’d be home so early.”  
“What are you doing here and-” Hushe looked at a nearby window that appeared to have been opened from the outside, “Did you break in?”  
Kaylie grinned and held up a lockpick, “Old habits, I guess.” 

Hushe had to smile at that, fondly remembering the first time he ever met Kaylie. He tilted his head, “Remember back in Rockspire?”   
“Oh yeah,” Kaylie giggled, “I snuck into that dwarf guy’s room because I thought he was the archmage I was sent to find! Then I met all of you and,” she looked up, green eyes meeting yellow, “you.”  
Hushe took a step closer and gently caressed the halfling’s face, “You looked so pretty against the night sky… you always look so beautiful.” The earnesty in his voice made Kaylie tremble and she leaned forward for a kiss.  
After pulling away to breathe, the dragonborn looked down at the bag still in Kaylie’s hands, “You still haven’t answered me, what are you doing here?”  
Kaylie looked away, a blush rising to her cheeks, “Well, I… I knew you would be alone tonight so I kinda wanted to surprise you.” She sat Hushe on the edge of the bed and backed up, “Watch closely, Hushe~”

Kaylie untied her robe and let it fall to the floor, and as it dropped, so did Hushe’s jaw. Kaylie was wearing a dark blue silk and lace see-through babydoll dress with matching panties; she posed and did a twirl, “What do you think?”  
Hushe’s gaze was drawn immediately to how he could see her nipples through the dress, and how her thick ass filled out the panties so well. He glanced up to her face and smiled, “I love it,” he patted his thighs and held out his arms, “come here, sexy.”  
Kaylie sauntered up and straddled Hushe’s lap. She pressed her chest into Hushe’s and kissed him sweetly. She ran her hand over his smooth fringe and whispered into his frilled ear, “I want to do something new…” she left Hushe’s lap, leaving him feeling a little bereft and cold, but he became intrigued as Kaylie reached for the bag. “Go lean up against the pillows and close your eyes.” Kaylie instructed.  
Hushe obeyed readily, willing to do whatever his beautiful girlfriend asked of him.

The dragonborn felt Kaylie lift his arms up over his head, and gasped as he felt something cold surround his wrists with a ‘click’.  
“Handcuffs?” He asked with a grin, still not looking, “Kaylie, you’re so kinky~”  
He got a boop on his snout for that one, but noticed the girl’s quiet giggle. He heard the bag shuffling once more, and felt hands running down his clothed chest to rest on his pants’ waistline. Getting the hint, he raised his hips so Kaylie could pull off his comfortable gi pants. After that, he felt his legs get spread apart and held there with leather straps connecting him to the bedposts.

“You can open your eyes now,” Kaylie gently ran her hand along Hushe’s brow before pressing a kiss to his forehead. Hushe did and found himself bound to the bed, chained and tethered. He quirked an eyebrow at his girlfriend and smiled cockily, “You know I can get out of any pair of handcuffs, right?”  
Kaylie got back on the bed and hovered over Hushe’s body on her hands and knees, “I know, your thief skills are one of the reasons I fell for you~” she pressed a quick kiss on his cheek, and pulled away when his lips chased hers for a real kiss, delighting in his disappointed groan when he found himself unable to reach, “But I know that you won’t break out of those, you’re too eager for me, aren’t you?” She carefully lowered her hips to nearly brush against Hushe’s cock, already out from its sheath, but lifted her hips up out of reach when Hushe tried to grind up into her.

Hushe looked up into Kaylie’s eyes, he was already so desperate… Gods, he loved this woman.   
“Pleeease, Kaylie,” Hushe whined, squirming in his binds, “I want you so bad, please ride me?”  
The halfling girl carefully pushed her panties to the side and ground her dripping slit over Hushe’s naturally-lubricated cock. She moaned as the tapered tip of Hushe’s draconic dick bumped against her clit. Kaylie kept rubbing her slick pussy until Hushe’s cock was throbbing and the dragonborn was panting with need.  
“I know you’re hiding something from me…” Kaylie purred, running her hand from Hushe’s shoulder, down his neck, to brush against his collarbones.  
Hushe looked blearily up at her, “Wha-?” He panted as her hips stopped their movements, “What are you talking about? I’d never hide anything from you!”  
Kaylie smiled down and licked her lips, “I mean I know that this,” she gave one long and slow grind before pulling away again, “isn’t all you’re packing.”   
“Y-you mean my- ahh!” Hushe cried out in ecstasy as Kaylie lowered herself onto his cock in one smooth motion.  
Kaylie gasped at the insertion and grinned down at Hushe, “That’s right, I know about your knot… Jhimar told me about it.”  
Hushe inwardly both thanked and cursed the other dragonborn, that old blabbermouth… he looked up into Kaylie’s eyes as she adjusted, “B-but it’s too big, I don’t want to hurt you.”   
The halfling lifted herself until just the tip was inside her, then plunged down to the base, throwing her head back in bliss, “Augh~ I want it, I wanna feel it…” Kaylie leaned back and rubbed a hand over her pudgy stomach, “I want to feel you fill me up and keep all your cum inside me!”  
“Oh fuck,” Hushe moaned and pulled uselessly at his handcuffs, he looked up at his bouncing girlfriend and gasped for breath, “Gods, Kaylie… you’re so good!” his toes curled into the bedsheets and he tried to thrust up as she thrust down.

Kaylie was merciless in her fast, deep movements, she cried out every time Hushe’s dick hit her sweet spot and she ground down hard on every downstroke. She gasped as she felt Hushe’s knot finally pop out of its sheath.  
“Oh, K-Kaylie I’m gonna cuuum!” Hushe cried, trying desperately to pull Kaylie onto his knot, but still bound by the handcuffs.  
Kaylie took a deep breath and finally took the knot. The halfling girl moaned loudly as she was stretched wider than she has ever been, and her eyes rolled back as Hushe came with a long growl, shooting his hot, thick cum deep inside her.  
The sensation of being knotted and the sticky fullness was enough to push Kaylie over the edge and she came, orgasm trembling through her as Hushe’s cock continued to fill her up.

Kaylie leaned on Hushe’s chest as she came down from her high, knot still locked in place.  
Hushe jingled the handcuffs and Kaylie laughed giddily, punch-drunk, And unlocked them. Immediately, Hushe’s arms wrapped around Kaylie’s soft body and held her close, kissing her softly.  
“Oh, shit…” Kaylie panted and set a hand on her stomach, “There’s so much, I feel so full!”  
Hushe lovingly rubbed her stomach, right above the scar she got from that scary Roper attack in the Brightforge Tombs. Briefly, he thought of how resplendent Kaylie would look if she were pregnant. He looked up into her lust and love-filled eyes with his own, “I love you, Kaylie. With all my heart.”  
Kaylie smiled and kissed his snout, “I love you too, Hushe. Forever.”

The halfling tried to get off, but squeaked in surprise as she found herself still locked to her boyfriend. “Um, how long does this last?”   
Hushe smiled a bit apologetically, “Could be around ten minutes? Maybe twenty?” He shrugged, “I dunno, I’ve uh… I’ve never actually knotted anyone before.” He confessed, looking away.  
Kaylie, touched that she was his first time in that regard, leaned back down and snuggled into Hushe’s chest, “It’s alright, my love~” she cooed, “It feels nice, being so full. Plus,” the halfling yawned, “you’re sooo comfy…”  
Kaylie dozed off, and Hushe leaned his head back in defeat, “She forgot to untie my leeeegs...” he whined. But looking down at the mop of fluffy dark hair, the lace-covered back that rose and fell with her soft breathing… it was worth being stuck if this was the view he had.

The sound of the front door unlocking and slamming open made Hushe jump.  
“Hushe! Where are ya? We just got a report from the lieutenant!” Kirklan’s shrill voice rang through the house, “Heck, everyone go check upstairs, lazy dude’s probably taking a nap…”  
Hushe wiggled his legs, only to find them totally stuck and Kaylie not budging, she was asleep and his knot was still stuck.  
Hushe groaned as he heard everyone climbing the stairs, “Uh oh…”


End file.
